1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the creation of a recursive and flexible capability to discover, identify, gather, curate, adjudicate, and qualify business entity identity and related data using one or multiple sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Efficient data access, via searching, matching, and other resolution capabilities, is important for discovering and adjudicating identity and related information regarding businesses and other types of entities. Crucial to this objective is an ability to enable efficient access, retrieval, and correlation of information from one or more data sources. In addition it is critical to have the ability to assess and qualify the process by and sources from which such data is accessed as well as the data itself. This includes analysis of the data and sources from which actionable feedback can be generated and then made available to be used to make decisions regarding the process, the data, metadata regarding the discovered data, sources from which data was discovered, metadata regarding those sources, and the actionable feedback from the entire process.
There are discovery products and capabilities available in the current market that ingest an inquiry regarding an entity or group of entities via batch or transactional capabilities, for example, as it is entered by a user by different methods such as (a) a person that has entered data into an inquiry field by typing or “scraping” data from other sources, (b) a machine that generates the inquiry value, or (c) a system which interacts directly with another system and then interrogates websites or other data sources for entries that contain the inquiry attributes or inferred information regarding those attributes. In other cases, in the traditional web-discovery approaches, technology can crawl for data, which can either be free-form or of fixed ontology (or logical structure).
These current discovery products and capabilities generally are limited in a number of dimensions, including the manner in which the inquiry data is analyzed and disambiguated to define attributes that can be used to identify data from existing data sources, the manner in which such data sources are accessed, the manner in which data from accessed sources are used to initiate or support subsequent resolution inquiries, the information that is provided regarding the resolution process and characteristics of the accessed data such as quality, completeness, and latency, and the manner in which such information can be used as part of a stewardship process that includes discovery, qualification, adjudication, and curation, and compliance with terms of use and prevailing constraints.
These current discovery products and capabilities generally provide data directly to the end-user and system that issued the inquiry without storing information regarding success of the resolution process and its results for subsequent use. In addition these current discovery products and capabilities generally do not maintain metadata regarding the discovered data and data sources. Further, these current discovery products and capabilities do not use data and metadata accessed from one search as input to another search through a recursive learning process.
These current discovery products and capabilities have limited ability to automatically use the experiential learning regarding the veracity, provenance, and content of data and data sources of each experience, in order to form opinions that influence the likelihood of accessing and using those sources and their data in the future, or changes in the operant characteristics or qualitative aspects of those sources.